Look Up
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: Miyako decides to help Ken take a little break from his ceaseless studying. Slight Kenyako.


**A/N: My very first Kenyako fic. Not my greatest, but I'm satisfied with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Exams: the ultimate cause to stress, exhaustion, and an overall feeling of dread.

Unfortunately, everyone has to take one at one point, and like any senior in high school, Ken Ichijouji was expected to take plenty if he was ever going to go anywhere in life.

His friends kept telling them that he was smart, that he would have no trouble in getting into the university of his choice. He _was_ the top student in his class, but Ken wasn't so sure that he was good enough anyway, to be honest. His self-confidence had never been very strong, and when he needed it most, he realized he didn't have much to work with. He no longer had the Dark Spore, so he couldn't consider himself a kid genius like he could've before.

This meant that he dedicated all of his free time to studying. No extracurricular activities, no TV or videogames, and above all, no socializing. Wormmon was upset about his decision, but if anyone were even more so, it was Miyako.

"I don't know what you're so worried about," she confronted him about his new rule one day as they were walking home from school. Their houses were in the same relative direction, so they normally walked together for as far as they could go to keep each other company. "You'll be fine. It's like you've reviewed the same notes ten times already."

"I probably have," Ken sighed, rubbing at the bags under his eyes. "But it can't be helped. I don't want to regret not going over something on the day of the test."

Miyako gave him a disapproving glance and furrowed her eyebrows, causing her glasses to slip down her nose slightly. He had always found it rather adorable when she made that face, but he'd never admit it.

"You seriously need a break, though. If you keep working yourself like this, you're going to pass out on test day instead, and that won't get you anywhere, I can guarantee it," Miyako argued after a while.

"You sound just like Wormmon… What do you suggest I do?" Ken asked, not really prepared to take any of what she was about to say into consideration. He wasn't interested, but it would be rude to just tell her so.

Miyako remained quiet for a moment, but then grinned from ear to ear. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to give her a reason to come up with an insane one.

"I know," she suddenly said. "Be ready to go out by six; I'll come pick you up."

"What part of the 'no socializing' do you not understand?" Ken frowned. "Besides, what do you have in mind?"

"It'll be better if I keep it a surprise!"

"I don't know…"

"Trust me," Miyako pressed in with an excited tone. "Just once can't possibly hurt, can it? Bring Wormmon if it makes you feel any better!"

Ken held her determined gaze for a long time, but his tiredness didn't make it easy to keep his eyes open. It wasn't long before he was forced to give in. "Fine," he rolled his eyes in disdain, "but just this one time."

"Don't worry, I've already thought of everything. Just be sure to bring a jacket, okay?"

Before he could reply, Miyako ran off down the street that lead to her house, giving him a thumbs up without looking back. He had been to busy thinking to notice that they had arrived at their parting spot.

He could only hope that Miyako's plans didn't end in disaster as they often did.

* * *

Ken reluctantly changed out of his school uniform and threw a light jacket on after studying for a couple hours. The agreed time was nearing, but he knew from experience that Miyako would arrive early. It was just the way it was with her. Wormmon was going to stay behind to take a nap, so at least he didn't have to worry about him.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang at 5:30 sharp. After calling to his parents that he was going out for a while, he opened the door and found Miyako there with two pairs of thick glasses in her hand.

"You're early," he commented, annoyed.

"You know how I am," Miyako didn't catch the tone in his voice.

"What are those for?" he questioned, pointing to the glasses.

Miyako shook her head and smiled devilishly. "You'll see when we get there."

"Fine, fine," Ken didn't push her any further as he closed the door behind him. "Where to?"

"Just follow me," Miyako instructed, beginning to walk towards the subway entrance.

Ken did just that, and after taking three different subways through three separate lines, barely catching the last bus, and climbing a flight of stairs that seemed endless, the pair finally made it to what appeared to be their destination.

It wasn't at all what Ken had expected, but then again, he hadn't been planning on going so far from home either. He and Miyako were now on the roof of one of the highest buildings in the city, all because her uncle happened to work there and gave the two special permission to go up.

If Miyako had done anything right up to that point, it had been to advise him to bring a jacket. The height caused it to be pretty chilly up there.

Although they could see the whole city below and the view was admittedly pretty cool, it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before, and it certainly hadn't been worth the trip. Ken just couldn't bring himself to accept that Miyako had brought him there for that sole reason.

He was absolutely right, because not even a minute had passed before she handed him a pair of the glasses she had been carrying. "Put 'em on!"

Ken obeyed, adjusting the strap to fit tightly on his head. Still, nothing happened. The only thing that had changed was that everything was slightly blue and yellow-ish.

"What am I supposed to be seeing? Because, whatever it is, I'm not seeing it."

"That's because it hasn't started yet!" Miyako explained as she sat down and leaned on the roof door. "Come here and I can start it for us."

"Okay?" Ken tentatively, making himself comfortable beside her.

Miyako then took out her phone and pressed a few buttons before looking back at him. "Done."

"But nothing is happening."

"That's not true," Miyako assured him. "Look up."

Ken did so and couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. Where there had been a few scattered stars here and there, there now appeared hundreds of them, if not thousands. Not only that, but the city lights were shining more than ever. They were so lit up, in fact, that they were completely immersed in their own light.

Ken stood and moved towards the edge of the building and was amazed at what he could see if he gazed down below as well. The cellphones of people roaming the busy streets looked like tiny stars were being held in their palms, and the street lights resembled fireflies.

"How did you do this?" Ken asked, bewildered.

"The glasses are my brother's. I convinced him to lend them to me," Miyako cleared up. "They have bluetooth built into them, and if you use that to connect it to your phone, you can change the intensity of any light you see with them on. You're able to see more stars and everything else shines greater than ever. I brought Hawkmon here once, so I thought you'd appreciate it as much as he did. Was I right?"

"This is really amazing, I can't deny that."

"How do I look?" Miyako rushed over to a rectangular crate that was nearby and hopped on. With the swirls of stars in the sky and the buildings shimmering in the background, she looked absolutely stunning.

But he didn't say that aloud.

"Like a loser who tries to hard to keep a friend happy," he chuckled instead.

Miyako jumped off and punched him on the arm in a playful manner. "Oh, shut up!"

"I really did enjoy this, though. Thanks."

Miyako smiled, and in that moment, Ken couldn't remember her ever being as beautiful as she had then, even with her big nerdy glasses under her even bigger ones.

Suddenly, studying didn't sound so appealing. He'd much rather stay there with Miyako, basking in the warm glow of the stars above.


End file.
